


Watch Over Me

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: In the lush fields of Elysium, Thanatos waits to intercept Zagreus.But as Zagreus arrives, Thanatos is faced with a far greater concern(This fic only contains spoilers from first-time play-throughs to Elysium)
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 487





	Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Hades fandom (just started playing when Version 1.0 dropped) but I'm already in love with it and all the characters! I already have some big fic ideas in mind, please follow me on Twitter (@Weather_Maiden) if you're interested in what I've got planned!

"He should be here by now..." Thanatos sighed, twirling his scythe in his hand as he looked across the vibrant nature of Elysium. The land seemed to glow with peace and serenity, the shades passing by silently. Surely there were worse places to be put on watch-duty, and it was a nice reprieve from wandering battlefields in search of souls. But under the present circumstances, even the eternal calm was unable to soothe his anxious heart.

The gates behind him began to open, rattling awake after their a long-dormant slumber. Thanatos took a deep breath. Regardless of how he felt, he'd be damned if he let Zag find out. He paused, listening to the footsteps grow closer. "So you finally made it up this far." Thanatos chided without turning around. He paused. No answer. Something felt wrong. He steadied himself, beginning to turn around. "I thought you'd be up on the surface by-"

He froze mid-sentence as he got a good look at Zagreus, bleeding heavily as he stumbled into the clearing. "Hey, Than..." He mumbled, straining against the pain.

"Gods... Zagreus.... What the hell happened to you?" Thanatos exclaimed, rushing forward to catch Zagreus as he slumped to his knees.

"A couple of longspears ambushed me..." Zagreus explained, gritting his teeth. "Tried to send me back to the House, but I managed to send them back first."

Thanatos eased Zagreus down against a boulder, checking his wounds. All of them deep. "I always knew you were an idiot, but this truly takes the cake." He growled, shifting through his cloak for anything that might ease the pain.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Than." Zagreus chuckled weakly. 

"All I've got is Nectar..." Thanatos grumbled, passing it to him. "It'll have to do for now."

"Thanks." Zagreus mustered a small smile before taking a deep drink from the bottle. Thanatos watched him carefully before taking a seat beside him. "Much better." Zagreus sighed contently. He raised an eyebrow at Thanatos. "Let me guess, my father ordered you to stop me when I made it this far?"

"More or less." He confessed. He caught a glimpse of Zagreus' sly smirk. "But sending you back in that state didn't seem fair. I do have my pride as a warrior to consider."

"Well... thanks for that, I suppose." Zagreus tensed up, his wounds already starting to heal themselves. Thanatos looked on, concerned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"...I know. Even if you died, you'd just end up back home." Thanatos retorted. Zagreus laid his head against Thanatos' shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd rest for a bit. You'll keep watch, won't you?" He asked, peeking up at him.

"....Do what you like." He yielded, ever-weak to Zagreus' ruby and emerald eyes.

"Thanks again." Zagreus nuzzled his head against him as they sat quietly, the sound of a gentle wind in the air. Thanatos could feel the warmth of Zagreus' skin on his, listening to his steady breathing. Hades would be livid if he could see them now, but just for that moment, Thanatos realized that he couldn't care less. As long as Zagreus was there beside him, nothing else mattered.

"...Do you ever think it's weird that even though our bodies never really die, we can still feel pain?" Zagreus pondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"Not really." Thanatos replied bluntly. "I think you may be listening to the shades too often."

"Maybe so..." Zagreus sighed. "But they all have such interesting stories about their lives in the mortal world. I can't help but listen."

"...Is that why you want to leave?" He asked quietly.

Zagreus paused. "A little."

"So you'd risk everything, put yourself through so much pain and struggle... just for that?" He asked in a low growl. "Is being Prince of the Underworld not enough?"

"Than..." Zagreus sat up to look him in the eye. "I don't feel like a prince. I'm a prisoner. Trapped in that house with nowhere to go. It's all I've known all my life and I've had enough of it. I don't expect you to understand, but this is something I need to do."

Thanatos couldn't find the words as he met Zagreus' determined gaze. The prince had always been stubborn, just like his father... but this, this was something different. And he knew there was no talking him out of it now. "...Then you'd better make it all the way out." He surrendered. "I won't accept you giving up half-way."

"Don't worry, I'll get out, even if I have to fight tooth and nail every step of the way." Zagreus laughed, leaning back against Thanatos' shoulder. A comfortable silence fell back over them, Zagreus slowly placing his hand in Thanatos', gripping it gently as they interlocked their fingers. "Hey... Than?" Zagreus whispered.

"Yes?" Thanatos replied.

"Even if I go to the mortal world... I'll always come back home to you." Zagreus promised. "So wait for me."

"I've never really been a patient man." Thanatos mentioned, grinning as he laid his head against Zagreus'. "But I suppose I can make an exception. Just this once."

Zagreus sighed contently. "Thanks." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.


End file.
